ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lentil
Lentil Veil is the only child of Yumber, his father, and recently deceased mother Sheelay. He's named after his mother's father who was a member of the council of aspects. Lentil is a very calm and collected person who doesn't often allow words to hinder his judgment but this can change when the need to defend his loved ones arises. Nevertheless, Lentil fights alongside the Saiyan race in the defense of the Central Sector within the 7th Universe of the Distortion Dimension. Appearance Lentil, being apart of the Primal Saiyan branch of the Saiyan race possesses many distinct characteristics that separate him from other Saiyan branches. Lentil possesses two black tails that wave freely behind him that aid in his transformations. He also possesses gravity-defying hair that's shaped upwards, he has six bangs emerging from his forehead with two being longer and thinner than the rest. He normal possesses onyx colored eyes but when he accesses his Kontorōrusaru forms his eyes can be seen as either orange or red. As a warrior, he has an impressive build and is normally seen without a shirt as he feels more comfortable. Besides his shirtless status, he can also be seen in red gi pants with a golden belt tying a piece of orange Oozaru fur to his waist. Below his pants, he also has brown boots with a yellow pattern on the sides. Despite having many outfit changes this is the one Lentil prefers among the rest. On Lentil's back, he possesses a seal known as the Eight-Phase Lunar Seal that restricts the amount of Blutz Waves he can absorb based off of the phases of the moon, the fuller the moon the stronger the seal becomes. This seal possesses an eclipsed moon in the center and eight moons surrounding it, each representing a phase of the moon. Personality Lentil is a very reserved person but will speak out if there is something he doesn't agree with. Being a powerful warrior he possesses a great fondness for battle as well as getting stronger He cares very much for his childhood friend Ceelé whom he has feelings for but suppresses those feelings. Lentil is a very calculating individual, which is something rarely seen within the Primal Saiyan, an example of this is where he will gauge his opponent before battle so as to give him an advantage. Despite his seemingly cold exterior, he has a good heart and will put down his life for complete strangers if he feels they deserve it. He can often be found helping the culinary division on days he allows his body to rest. The reasoning behind people believing him to be a coldhearted person is due to his title as the Legendary Oozaru and his almost omnipresent stoic face. Transformations Legendary Oozaru This transformation occurs when a person with Saiyan heritage (and with a tail) absorbs enough blutz waves through the eyes, usually from looking at a full moon. This stimulates a gland in one of the tails, enabling a powerful transformation. In this form, Lentil's capacities increase 10 fold and continue to rise. Once he attained control of this form he undergoes another transformation known as Kontorōrusaru by utilizing the ability of the second tail. Lentil transforms into this state three times throughout the series as it took three years to gain control, which he ultimately gained. Due to being the Legendary Oozaru, he possesses Orange fur rather than his other Primal allies who all have black fur. Kontorōrusaru A transformation anyone of the Primal Saiyan race can attain, this form grants the user a 100x power increase. While in this form Lentil possesses black fur that covers his whole body and also changes his hair to be more outward in appearance and his eyes become crimson red. While Lentil possesses this form he prefers to jump straight into his own personal variant, Legendary Kontorōrusaru. Legendary Kontorōrusaru This form is exclusive to Legendary Oozaru's as only they can transform into the Legendary Oozaru form. This form is very similar to the first Kontorōrusaru transformation but possesses a single key difference in appearance, the fur is orange rather than black. While the fur becomes dark orange his hair retains its black color and style. This form has a start point in power of 100x but will continue to increase the longer he stays in the form. Legendary Oozaru 2 This form is fundamentally the same as the first Oozaru form as the only noticeable difference is the twenty times start to increase to the previous Oozaru form power. This can only be attained after attaining the Kontorōrusaru form. While this form possesses a smaller multiplier than the Kontorōrusaru transformation this is merely the stepping stone for the next level of Ikari. Kontorōrusaru 2 By gaining control of the Oozaru 2 form Lentil can attain this transformation which possesses a 400x increase in power. This form is very similar to the previous Kontorōrusaru form but is slightly bigger in height and has spikier hair. Legendary Kontorōrusaru 2 This form is also similar to its previous incarnation but possesses a greater start power increase to 400x rather than 100x. This form is also bigger and has spicier hair, just as the Kontorōrusaru form. Lentil hardly ever uses this form against his fellow Saiyans unless he's fighting Ceelé and her own Legendary Variant. Legendary God Kontorōrusaru This form was attained when Lentil required the power to face off against the original Shadow Dragons. In this form his hair resembles his base form with the exception of it being longer in the back and his front center bangs being longer and thicker, it also attains a stark orange color that the fur also has. In this form, he loses his eyebrows as the brow becomes more pronounced and noticeable. He gains orange-colored eyes that possess irises rather than his ordinary red color. This form possesses a starting power of Super Saiyan Blue and continues to increase from there. Techniques Midnight's End A combination that attacks a persons pressure points and finishes with a black shrouded Ki blast fired directly into the opponent's abdomen. This attack is extremely concentrated and will likely pierce directly through the opponent due to not only its power but the sudden weakness resulting in the pressure points puncture. Zodiac Series A set of techniques ranging from 'Sagittarius Definite Strike' to 'Fate of Ophiuchus'. Each attack corresponds to the Zodiac Signs, including the elusive 13th sign Ophiuchus which is regarded as his most powerful of techniques. *Sagittarius Definite Strike- Ki attack that will always hit its target *Virgo's Chain- A chain that will force the opponent to always speak the truth but only the to the user(only needs to be touched once) *Aquarius of Tranquility-Allows the user to momentarily gain complete control over their Ki *Impact of Taurus- A melee attack that once initiated, can't be stopped. If this connects the opponent will most likely die upon impact. *Cancers Healing- Increases the healing process by enhancing it with Ki. *Fear of Leo- Instills fear into their opponent, crippling them. *Bliss of Aries- Injects the users Ki into their opponent's body before altering their perception on reality, forcing them into a state of complete ignorance or as some would say, bliss. *Poison of Scorpio- Makes the user's Aura poisonous to whoever comes into contact with it. *Dual Gemini- Creates a copy of the user, this copy possesses all the power and techniques that the original has at the cost of cutting the users stamina in half. *Weakness of Capricorn- Steals their opponents Ki directly from their bodies, whether they have complete control over it or not. *Pisces Arsenal- Grants the user the ability to craft almost unimaginable weapons from their own Ki. *Manipulation of Libra- Allows the user the manipulate the density and nature of their opponents Ki. *State Ophiuchus- Gifts the user complete control over all of the previous techniques with the added bonus of communication with all past Legendary Primal Saiyan's. * Helical Bombardment Large sphere-shaped Ki Blasts used during the Legendary Kontorōrusaru God state. This was originally used when he first attained the form and was limited to the duration of the Solar Eclipse but this limitation was quickly overcome as he learned to attain the form on his own. This attack uses the continuous supply of Blutz Waves to its advantage to either enhance its destructive capability or duration of the attack. He can't use this technique while he's under the restrains of the Eight-Phase Moon Seal as it limits his intake of Blutz Waves. Battle Theme Base- Get Me Gone(Instrumental) Legendary Kontorōrusaru- Remember the Name(Instrumental) Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Primal Saiyan Category:Distortion Timeline Category:Legendary Oozaru Category:God Ki User Category:Character created by Fuk.u.im.goku Category:Kontorōrusaru Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males